Fear of the Worse Kind
by moonlightbear
Summary: Fear, comes in all shapes and sizes. this one is in the shape of a big beefy man that's looking for more then just money, rating will go up, and is for distrubing scenes and sexual content. SO BEWARE!
1. gone

Fear of the Worse Kind

chapter 1- gone

by moonlightbear

_author's notes; i don't own anything... this is rated T, for right now, but will rise to rating M for distrubbing scenes, sexaul content, and i don't know what else. btw in truth this story is not a priority and therefore updates may come right away or months apart it just depends... so review and if i get big demands then most likely it will be sooner, and i'll give a at least 10 reviews then i'll update hopefully. now on to the story!_

_--7:56am-- running to school--_

"I can't believe you, Zack, your making us late to school again! Hurry up!" Cody called to his twin brother, who was a good yard behind him. "Slow poke!"

"Am not! I just don't want to go to school, but since you insist me to go faster..." And Zack past his brother in a flash. Cody slowed down to stop and glare at Zack, who is now turned around, walking backwards, and taunting him. "Who's the slow poke now! HAHA!" Zack laughed. He never noticed the car that had pulled up behind him and he was still walking backwards, but Cody did. Cody started running towards his brother(he didn't like the looks of the car or its driver) and Zack, thinking his brother is trying to beat him to the school, turned and ran right in to the stranger, who had now gotten out of the car.

"Sorry dude." Zack replied and made to make his way around the guy and his car, but the dude, a beefy man in his forties, grabbed him by his collar. "Hey let go!"

The stranger held him close and then whisphered in his ear. "Tell your brother to come here, or you die." Zack gulped and then looked at his brother, who was frozen to the spot about 15 ft away_ think think, zack told himself._

_what do i do? what do i do? cody kept asking himself._

_two yummy! this will be fun! the strange thought to himself._

_i've got it! zack thought, _then said, "Cody, get help!" The second he said it, he was lifted off his feet and pulled around to the trunk. "LET ME GO!" he yelled, as he struggled to free himself.

"NO! ZACK!" Cody yelled as he saw his brother dropped in to the truck, and ran toward the stranger and his brother in an effort to help; rather then doing as his brother said.

"CODY, NO! GET HELP! GET HELP!" But it was too late the stranger, (who was being pushed away by a trying Cody, while Zack time and time again tried to exscape out of the trunk, but kept getting pushed back in) grabbed Cody and put him in the trunk, as well, and slammed it shut. With a quick scan of the area, for witnesses(and there were none that he saw), he got into the car and sped away.

_--in the trunk--_

"You know Cody when I said 'get help' I MEANT IT!"

"Ow,"

"OW!"

"Sorry. And I'm sorry about this I didn't know what to do. Right after you said to get help, he grabbed you, I wanted to get help, but you needed right then."

"Whatever, this is not what I planned."

_--end chapter--_

_you like you don't like what ever, just review! -k- bye ;)_


	2. panic

Fear of the Worse Kind

by; moonlightbear

Chapter 2 Panic

_author's notes:I DON'T OWN THE SUITE LIFE, NOR ANY CHARACTERS. i only own the plot, a very twisted one at that, but none the less i do own it. rated M for disturbing scene, themes, sexaul content, and rape... I'M SORRY! blame my mood swings..._

_now on to the story----------------------_

_--tipton hotel---4:30pm--_

Carrie Martin opened the door to her suite and was surprized to find it silent. She searched the rooms, no one was there, "They must be down stairs somewhere." She assumed. It was only ten minutes later that she saw the flashing light on the phone telling her there was a messege for her.

"Your child has missed one or more classes today." Said the first messege, it was a recording from her sons' school. And the second was the same as the first, thats what started to worry her. The recording came quite often, it was usaully Zack unless Cody or Zack were sick, which they weren't. 'Well it was now time to find them and find out what happen today' Carrie thought to herself.

_--hotel lobby---30 mins later--_

Mr. Mosby watched Carrie run from room to room, and now she was on her third trip into the Hotel Restarant. "Carrie!" He called and she spun on the spot to face him, she was breathing fast and she looked panic. "Oh my, Carrie what is the matter?"

"Mr Mosby it aweful!" She started to sob, her composer thrown out the window now. "Zack and Cody? Have you seen them!"

"No, it's achaully been quite ni--" He was cut off.

"They weren't at school either! WHERE ARE THEY!" She continued to sob; this never happened before, i mean come on the closes thing was London, Maddie, Marim, and Zack going to Cody's camp, but Esteban knew where they were at, but this time she already had asked him and he didn't have a clue!

Mr Mosby started to panic too, everyone was looking and this was not good for the Tipton's reputation, nor was it good that the twins were missing in the first place. And through all the hase of panic, the phone started to ring...

_--middle of nowhere---3:00pm--_

After the bit of bickering and then yelling for help the boys quieted down abit. Now 7 hours later, as the car slows down, and the stranger opens the trunk, he finds the two laying side-by-side sound asleep. That was about to end. The stranger ruffly grabbed one of the boys out of the trunk.

The boy gasped sleepily and as soon as the realization of the situation hit him, he started to call for help. "Hey let me go! Help me! Please somebody! Zack!" Cody saw Zack just starting to wake. "ZACK!" He called again.

Zack woke at the calls of his brother and then he too remember what had happened, now fully awake he made to spring out of the trunk but was seconds too late. As Zack made to spring out the stranger slammed the trunk shut, making a resounding thud on Zack's head. The stranger had a hard time carrying the first boy who was stuggling to get free, but he managed. They entered a small room and the stranger cuffed Cody's left ankle to one side of the large bed that took up most of the room. After a lingering look from the stranger(one that made Cody skin crawl) he left the room and Cody now struggled with the cuff. The stranger returned about 20minutes later with the still out cold Zack over his shoulder, "Let my brother go!" Cody exclaimed and when the stranger paid no attention to him, Cody tried to attack the man but before he got close enough he tripped and fell over the chain that was attached to the cuff he had on. By the time Cody was back on his feet, the stranger had just finished placing the cuff on Zack and was now inches away from Zack's face as he trace the backside of his finger along Zack's jaw bone. "I said leave him alone!" Cody yelled as the stranger made to leave and as he past Cody he ruffled the boy's hair and Cody made to go after but the chain was to short and he fell again. The stranger left the room chuckling at the boy. Cody was scared... No he was more then scared, and he just hopes someone will save him and Zack before anything else happens...

_--end chapter--_

_author's notes: so what did you think! good? bad? wrong? right? tell me!_

_i know this is not my best writing, but well... this is hard! please REVIEW!_


End file.
